Internet services generally relate to providing communication, information, and/or entertainment by exchanging data between devices and various computing clouds. Internet connections enable digital content consumptions and provide various service enhancements that enable users to perform tasks in an efficient manner. Internet connections typically are based on relationships in which servers associated with service providers and/or content providers forward data to browsers or other applications associated with users. However, after Internet connectivity reached a certain scale, the server and user relationship become blurred so that users started providing the data used by the services. For example, information related to users' purchases and reviews provided by the users may be collected by a product recommendation engine to generate purchase recommendations. In another example, information regarding users' movements may be collected and used by a mapping service to generate recommended travel directions to the users.